German Patent Application No. DE 41 32 851 A1 describes an ignition coil, having a housing of basically cylindrical shape, of an ignition coil unit. To retain the ignition coil on a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, the housing has a radially distanced plate-shaped holding element having an attachment hole.
Disadvantageously, the housing as a result is complex in terms of production engineering, and because of the use of a separate attachment element which must be guided through the attachment hole and anchored in the cylinder head, the retainer of the ignition coil is cost-intensive.